Her Fairytales
by milkmoth
Summary: Will Tenten get her fairytale? Or will their pride get in the way? NejiTen. INCOMPLETE.
1. Stood Up

**Her Fairytales**

a/n: Ah, another NejiTen. I'm really growing to love this couple. I don't think this is some of my best work, but it's ok. It's the fault of those evil plot bunnies! They force me to do a load of oneshots, and they never let me update my other ficcys. CURSE THOSE PLOT BUNNIES!

Anyway, read. Review. Most of all, enjoy. No, wait, the most important thing to do is review… remember that! If I get enough reviews I just might continue this. MIGHT.

You can view this as a companion to _So Simple_, another of my stories, as it kind of is. But it stands alone, too.

Tenten tapped the glass of the clock. She gave it a dirty look.

Nine-o-clock. And he _still _wasn't here.

The waiter walked by, gave her a pitiful look. Tenten tried to ignore him.

_An hour late!_ She mentally fumed, _an HOUR! _

She turned her eyes from the clock (because she'd acquired an intense urge to whip out one of her hidden kunai and break it) and instead focused on the flickering little candle in the center of the table.

Now she let out a sigh, a long, much-needed sigh.

_He isn't coming, is he? _She thought to herself. At this, her stress seemed to unwind and she became more relaxed. There it was, the cold truth.

He'd stood her up twice this month, and he was always late. It was not in his nature to be late, or forgetful. He apoligzed profusely each time. But yet he still came late, and he still forgot.

_It's because he doesn't really, truly love you, _the voice in her mind told her.

Was that true? They'd been friends for years, she'd always harbored a crush on him. For the past three years, ever since Tenten had turned eighteen, they'd been dating.

She thought that maybe, just maybe, he was her _One. _

It was like her fairytales when she was a little girl. Ever since she first met Neji, she'd imagined their wedding – how handsome he would look, how beautiful they would say she was… her hair would be down for once… everyone would be smiling… there would be the fragrance of flowers, roses, everywhere…

The waiter cleared his throat. Tenten looked up.

"Is he coming?" he asked sympathetically. He did not know Tenten personally, but her situation was a familiar one: girl comes to restaurant. Guy never shows.

"No," she whispered, a lump in her throat making her voice scratchy. "I honestly doubt it."

Reluctantly, Tenten slipped her coat back on and picked up her purse.

She exited the warm, bright resturaunt.

The street was silent. Her high-heels tapped against the concrete, echoing in the quiet, as she quickly walked down the road.

It was so quiet, so still, that one could even hear her sharp intakes of breath, as though she was trying very hard not to cry.

She huddled over, trying to keep warm. Each breath sent a cloud of frozen water vapor into the air.

Finally she paused, under a gaslight.

She looked up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight, just like the night he'd told her he loved her. Despite the tears in her eyes, Tenten smiled at this. That qualified as one of the best nights of her life.

"Tenten?" She recognized his voice automatically.

She whipped around. "Guess what? I hate you," she spat, not meaning it, but saying it anyway.

He frowned, obviously perturbed. "Tenten… I'm sorry. I know I was wrong, but-"

"It _was _wrong! You know what?"

He didn't give a reply. She didn't need one.

"I have been patient. I don't think I'm out of line to expect you to make our dates. I don't think I'm out of line to want more than the cold attitude I've been getting lately. I think it's reasonable for me to expect a boyfriend who doesn't leave me to myself all the time, who acts as if I don't exist. Lately, Neji, you act like I'm not there. You know what?"

Finally, she answered her own question.

"We're over," she hissed. "

She stood there, taking in deep breathes to stabilize herself.

A slight, knowing smile came onto his face.

"Are you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you done? Ranting?"

She replied with a glare.

"Because I have something important to tell you."

"Then say it," she challenged.

"You know how many missions I've been on lately-"

"You stood me up _twice… _in the past month! You didn't even tell me you were on missions until afterward! _I was worried sick!_" she protested.

"-and you know how much work I've been doing for the Hyuugas-"

"Who would rather do paperwork than go out with their girlfriend?" she demanded.

"Tenten, I'll get to the point: I've finally advanced to a stable enough position. I've finally gotten the Hyuugas approval."

He paused and walked toward her. They were inches away from one another. He bit his lip, then kneeled. Suddenly, she knew what was happening. Her eyes widened, though they were lined with smeared, running mascara.

He held out a box.

He flipped it open.

A ring.

It was somewhat plain, but it was perfect. Perfect because it came from him.

"Tenten," he whispered, his voice holding a hint of nervousness, "will you marry me?"

It was just like her fairytales.


	2. Can't Sleep

a/n: For all of you who read ch. 2, I'm sorry. :( I've decided to take this story in a TOTALLY (and I mean TOTALLY) different direction. But it's still NejiTen to the core, and it's supposed to be very fluffy (after this chapter, anyway... you'll see!). I'm not so happy with this chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it. :) Review!

* * *

_It was just like her fairytales._

Tenten lied in bed, tossing and turning.

_It was just like her fairytales…So why did she say no?_

She turned to her side, rested her head on the pillow.

It was because she couldn't stand to rely on someone like that.

She'd forgiven him, but she couldn't forgive herself for acting that way. For… for being so _weak. _All of her life, Tenten had relied on herself. She believed

After all, she loved him. She _wanted _to marry him. But there was a part of Tenten – the self-sufficient part – that told her she shouldn't do this.

And, though she didn't want to think about it, maybe the fact was that she was just scared. _Scared _to let herself fall in love.

* * *

She hadn't slept a wink all night. 

Her eyes had shadows, they were even slightly bloodshot. She looked at herself, repulsed.

This was _not _the way to show her ex-boyfriend how wonderfully she was doing without him, thank you very much. The only time she had gotten less sleep was the night Neji had been sent on an S-Class mission…

She clenched her fists. Why did it always come back to him? Why?

She buttoned up her usual Chinese-style shirt, put her hair up, and lovingly picked up her bag of weapons.

She opened the windows, trying to grin. Trying to face the new day. As she opened the window, some birds resting there scattered.

She lived on the top floor of a building, and she loved it. She got to watch the birds that seemed to like resting on her windowsill.

Flexing her muscles slightly, she proceeded to jump from rooftop to rooftop-, ninja style.

The cool air against her bare arms refreshed her, as did the exercise.

_I'll act like nothing happened… _she thought to herself_…like he never failed me. Like we never dated. Like he never proposed. _For some reason, these thoughts made her eyes sting.

When she got to their training spot, she was perplexed to find that her sparring partner was not present.

So where was he? He would never be late. Hyuuga Neji kept his word.

Immediately, her mind was in overdrive.

_Is it another S-Class mission? Oh, God, no…_

But the conclusion came like a smack in the face.

_He just doesn't want to face you. He's too proud. _

With regret, the last part of the thought came.

_And you hurt more than just his pride._


	3. Something

a/n: Here's chapter three! As for the person who gave the anonymous review… well, I guess so far this is a little more dramatic than humorous, isn't it? Ah well. I'll change it to drama for the time being, but I'll have humor in here somewhere. I intend to make this fluffy. Enjoy the chapter! xD

* * *

A quick, rapid knock on the door. That was all it took.

Tenten tapped her foot impatiently and waited for someone to get the door.

Finally, it was opened, Tenten leered at the figure in the doorway.

"Who are _you?_"

The girl, in her cute, frilly outfit, fidgeted slightly under Tenten's gaze. "I-"

"Where's Neji?" Tenten cut in.

"He's sick, miss. I'm-I'm just the maid."

Tenten exhaled, relaxing a bit. Of course, the maid.

The maid was know looking Tenten over. "Are you Miss Tenten?"

"Mm? Yes."

"Master Neji doesn't wish to see you," she said shortly, closing the door. But before it could shut completely, Tenten stuck her foot in the doorway. She gave a slight, ominous smile.

"Oh, but I think he does," she purred, pulling out one of her kunai and innocently turning it around in her hands, "we're sparring partners. And he missed our training this morning."

The maid looked downright terrified now, and she hurried to open the door. Tenten put away her kunai, gave the wide-eyed maid a bright smile, and walked in.

She couldn't help but admire her surroundings for a moment. They Hyuuga home was beautiful, decorated to perfection.

Then she barged into the bedroom.

He was lying on his bed. But there was something wrong, as Tenten was quick to notice.

There was something distant in his pale eyes, and his skin had a sickly tint.

"What's wrong?" she said, perhaps expressing more concern than she wanted to.

He looked over, his face openly displaying surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She plopped herself down on a nearby chair. "You didn't make it to our training this morning," she said defensively. Her inner voice, though, was screaming. _Act like nothing happened! Act like nothing happened!_

"I'm sick," he said, giving an involuntary sniffle. He had some kind of flu, that was evident. Tenten felt like it was her fault, though more likely than not it had nothing to do with her.

"Oh… are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll make it. A flu won't kill me when an missing nin couldn't." He smiled finding this comment funny. Tenten immediately frowned.

"A flu has killed many great men, Neji. Don't take it so lightly," she scolded.

He sighed, although he was used to her saying those kinds of things.

She stood herself up. "You need to eat," she lectured, "I'll make you something."

"The maid'll take care of it," he said boredly, leaning back onto his pillow.

"No, she can't cook like I can," Tenten sniffed.

He winced. "Please. Don't." Tenten was infamous for her cooking… the only things he could successfully make was cupcakes.

Nonetheless, she bustled off to the kitchen, ready to make him something.

Neji took this opportunity to stare up at the ceiling and think.

A lot had been swirling through his mind since last night. He was bitter, that was true. But he couldn' take it out on Tenten… He didn't care if she'd hurt him. In a way, it didn't matter, because he wasn't going to take it out on her.

He wondered why she'd come. Why she said no. He wondered a lot of things about her…

After a half hour or so, when he was starting to get drowsy due to his flue medicine, Tenten triumphantly walked back in, carrying a bowl.

He raised a speculative eyebrow. "You didn't blow up the kitchen?" It was only half a joke.

Tenten looked down into the liquid. _Act like nothing happened…_ she reminded herself, though the voice was getting quieter.

"Actually," she explained sheepishly, "your maid helped."

She set it down next to him. Now that she was no longer occupied with fretting over Neji, they sat silently while he ate the soup.

_Act like nothing happened,_ she reminded herself again. The urge to talk about what had happened – to discuss it, maybe fix it – was too strong.

But they sat in silence.

Finally, Neji was done.

More silence.

He turned to her and gave a faint smile. "You're trying to act like nothing happened."

Her illusion was shattered like a poor genjutsu. And suddenly, Tenten was livid.

She glared. "Stop… stop reading my mind!"

He turned away. "I'm not. I just know you."

Her heart was hurting.

Her head was pouding.

"Yes," she said suddenly.

"What?" he said, whipping around.

"I said yes."

Realization dawned on his face.

"No," he said shortly.

"Why? You… you don't want me anymore?" her voice cracked a little, although her eyes flashed.

"That's not what I…"

She was crying now, crying what she'd held back.

"Come here."

She looked up at him obstinately, but sat tentatively on the edge of his bed.

"If your not sure," he said softly, "I'm not going to make you do it."

And suddenly she was in his arms, crying.

"I- I want to, but I-" _hic _"don't like relying on people!"

He smiled to himself. He whispered to her:

"Go home. Get some rest. You can tell me what you think when you're really, truly ready."

She held him tighter.

"I don't want you to catch the flu," he said, pushing her away gently.

She sniffled, but stood up.

"Goodbye?" she asked, her voice sounding pitiable.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, almost laughing at her tone.

And suddenly, it felt like everything was okay between them. But Neji knew that if he wanted to salvage their relationship, he'd need to do _something. _Something to convince her how much he loved her.

And so it began…

* * *

Review. 


	4. Kiss

"Wake up."

This would've been a romantic gesture, except the knife she kept under her pillow was already at his neck.

Neji was leaning over Tenten, his face – his eyes, his lips – inches from hers. A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes slowly traveled toward the kunai.

Tenten giggled, removed the knife. "Neji! What're you doing? I could've hurt you!"

"Ready for the best day of your life?"

"What's happened to you?"

"What?" he asked flatly.

"I _mean,"_ she said, mischievously twirling her knife around her index finger, "what enemy ninja has transformed into such a poor imitation of Neji?"

He smirked. "Go on, get up. We're going to train."

Tenten rolled her eyes, but really she was pleased. She went jumped out of bed, picked up her pre-chosen outfit from off of her chair, and went into the bathroom.

"So what does the best day of my life consist of exactly?" she chirped, sliding her arm into one of her sleeves.

"Training."

She snorted.

"I don't understand you," he mumbled.

"Only you, Neji, would declare training the ideal romantic activity."

"I was _kidding._"

She opened the door. "I honestly couldn't tell."

He took her hands, lightly kissed her. She accepted, and as they parted, her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks looked slightly flushed.

"So is that a 'yes'?"

"I already told you."

Her face cracked into the most adorable smile he'd ever witnessed. He leaned down and kissed her again, harder this time.

"You know what?"

He cocked his head. She felt the warmth of his hand, oh-so-conspicuous, on her cheek. It felt good. It felt right.

"I think even training would be fine on a day like this."

* * *

"You're sure you want to train?" She was poised to throw, and he was standing a couple yards away, ready to dodge.

"Yeah, I told you, it's fine." She smiled. "It just feels good. Things are right again. I think I want to act like nothing happened – that we never fought."

"You can't deny that we did. Tenten, you must admit that it's a good thing. In retrospect. What does not kill us makes us stronger."

"_Neji._ Do you always have to be so solemn?"

"I never understand what you mean by that."

A giggle was on her lips, but it didn't make it out. "You really don't think you're solemn?" she said as she sidled up to him.

"I suppose I am. I don't see why it's an issue. Why do you care?"

"Neji?" Her nose tickled his, and he felt an unfamiliar warmth creeping up his neck. She pouted her lips and lidded her eyes playfully. "Can't you just say you love me?"

"Of course. I love you."

She bit her lower lip to suppress a squeal. "That's enough."

He smiled, too. "Of course it is."

Unexpectedly, he took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He whispered right into her ear: "_I love you."_

Tenten fell completely silent, until a loud, high-pitched laugh finally escaped.

"What?" he said, sounding slightly offended.

"_I love you so much!" _she shouted, comically reaching up to the clear blue sky.

And Neji for once broke his solemnity and laughed.

* * *

a/n: I am an evil, evil person. I'm aware of that. Oo this is an uber-short chappie, and I haven't updated in forever and an eternity. Please forgive me! (bows) I'll try to update again soon (as in _**hopefully**_in a week or so) but in the meantime I beg you to be patient (though you probably have no reason to do so…).

Much love to all reviewers:3 I'm sorry, again, about the short chappie. ;; Think of it as just a mini-chapter, a way to reassure you guys that they will most definately be all right. xD


End file.
